A demonstrative Biomedical Electronics Resource to service the national community in microelectronics and instrumentation has been established in the Engineering Design Center of Case Western Reserve University. The Resource provides additional equipment to supplement the existing research facilities in Microelectronics, Medical Instrumentation and Mechanical Design to provide service, training and research in biomedical electronics. The major groups in the Resource are: (A) Microelectronics laboratory for implant instruments, medical transducers and solid state electronics technology; (B) Medical Instrumentation Laboratory to provide service on research prototype design and construction; and (C) Advanced Development Laboratory to carry final developments from research prototypes to practical health care instruments. Factors to be considered include user acceptance, industrial design, manufacturing cost, reliability and safety. Also, (D) Clinical Evaluation and Education Group to interface with associated medical research groups to evaluate instruments in hospitals or other health care organizations and to disseminate the information to other research institutions and industrial organizations. The research results, design service and training opportunities will be provided by the Resources to the local and national biomedical community.